Ouvrir les yeux
by gengen07
Summary: Buffy, Alex et Willow vont voir une voyante. Alex devra ouvrir les yeux pour trouver réponses à ses questions. PostWhen she was bad, début saison 2


**Ouvrir les yeux**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages d'Alex et Willow appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ainsi que tous les autres personnages.

Situation : Post-_When she was bad_ (Après le premier épisode de la saison 2)

Résumé : Buffy, Alex et Willow vont voir une voyante. Alex devra ouvrir les yeux pour trouver réponses à ses questions.

* * *

"Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée?" demanda Willow à Buffy en la suivant vers une des tentes de la foire; la tente d'une voyante.

"Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée, ça va être amusant. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas une bonne idée?" dit Buffy en se tournant vers son amie. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Alex. "Tu crois que c'est une mauvaise idée toi?"

"Non, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser." répondit ce dernier.

"Si elle voit que tu es la tueuse, tu auras peut-être des ennuis?" dit Willow, toujours inquiète.

"Secret professionnel, tu connais?" répondit Buffy, qui ne s'inquiétait pas du tout.

"Et si elle te dit quelque chose que tu ne veux pas entendre, tu ne lui feras rien, n'est-ce pas?" continua Willow.

"Non! Je n'utilise pas toujours la force!" répondit Buffy en élevant la voix.

Alex devint soudainement très intéressé par ses propres souliers, évitant ainsi le regard de Buffy.

"Pas toujours, mais…" commença Willow, en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Buffy évita de répondre et changea de sujet. Elle savait que ses amis avaient raison, même si elle ne voulait pas le leur avouer. "Si tu ne veux pas aller voir cette diseuse de bonne aventure, personne ne t'y oblige." dit-elle à Willow.

"Alex m'y oblige" dit-elle en pointant son meilleur ami, qui fit signe de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait. "Mais j'ai envie d'y aller."

Buffy donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Alex. "Je t'avais demandé d'être subtil, pas de la forcer à venir." dit-elle en riant.

"Aïe!" s'écria Alex en se frottant l'épaule. Willow le prit par le bras et suivit Buffy, qui avait repris son chemin vers la tente.

Ils pénétrèrent sous la tente et une dame les accueillit. "Bonjour mes enfants, je suis Ilma, diseuse de bonne aventure. Comment puis-je vous aider?"

"Nous voulons que vous nous lisiez notre avenir, à tous les trois." répondit Buffy.

"C'est une personne à la fois." dit-elle en traversant le rideau séparant les deux "pièces". "Et c'est 10$ par personne." dit-elle en revenant vers eux.

Buffy se retourna vers ses amis. "Je peux y aller la première?" demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Willow lui sourit et s'assit sur une des chaises de la "salle d'attente". Alex s'assit à côté d'elle. "Vas-y." dit-il.

Buffy se précipita de l'autre côté du rideau, sous le regard amusé de ses deux amis.

De l'autre côté du rideau, la dame était assise derrière une table. Devant elle, se trouvait une boule de cristal.

"Vous allez lire mon avenir dans une boule de cristal? Wow! C'est vraiment super!" s'exclama Buffy, incapable de cacher son excitation.

La dame lui sourit. "C'est la première fois que vous faites appel à quelqu'un comme moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est si évident?" répondit Buffy.

"Asseyez-vous." Buffy s'exécuta. "Vous avez l'argent?"

"Oui, oui, le voici." dit-elle en lui tentant le billet de 10$.

La dame prit le billet et regarda sa boule de cristal. "Je vois un homme."

"Oh! C'est Angel, n'est-ce pas?" demanda aussitôt Buffy. "Grand, ténébreux, très mignon!"

La dame acquiesça. Son regard se reporta sur la boule. "Il vous aime beaucoup, mais il traversera une phase difficile que vous n'apprécierez pas." Le sourire de Buffy s'effaça. "Vous vivez beaucoup de choses perturbantes pour une ado de votre âge." Buffy acquiesça. La dame haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa boule. "Vous côtoyez souvent des créatures très étranges."

"Malheureusement oui." soupira Buffy. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir dire le contraire, mais c'était le cas, elle côtoyait vampires, démons et autres créatures des ténèbres tous les soirs.

La dame regarda à nouveau sa boule de cristal et se leva. "Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là." dit-elle.

Buffy se leva à son tour. "Non! J'ai payé mes 10$, je veux que vous me disiez ce qui m'attend, que ce soit bon ou mauvais." Elle se rassit.

La dame se rassit. "Je vois la mort."

"Quelle mort?"

"La vôtre. Elle vous entoure."

"Oui, je sais." dit Buffy. La dame haussa un sourcil. Buffy chercha une explication qui serait plausible, autre que les vampires. "Je suis morte le printemps dernier." dit-elle. Devant le regard étrange de la femme devant elle, elle s'empressa de continuer. "Seulement quelques minutes. Je me suis noyée et un ami m'a réanimé." Le regard de la femme s'adoucit. "On peut continuer?"

La femme regarda à nouveau sa boule. "Vous recevrez la visite d'un vieil ami que vous n'avez pas vu depuis plusieurs années."

"Qui?" demanda Buffy.

La dame haussa les épaules. "Je n'arrive pas à voir." Elle garda le silence quelques secondes. "Vous vous allierez à un de vos ennemis." Buffy haussa un sourcil. "Je n'en sais pas plus." dit la femme en voyant le visage de Buffy. "Je sais seulement que ça a un rapport avec l'homme que j'ai vu plus tôt… Angel?" Un autre silence. "Je vois un autre homme. Grand, les cheveux platine, une cicatrice au sourcil gauche. Beaucoup d'émotions différentes à votre égard."

"Je ne connais personne avec les cheveux platine." dit Buffy en réfléchissant.

"Vous le rencontrerez très bientôt." dit la femme. Buffy haussa les épaules et continua à regarder la femme, attendant la suite. "Je vois un déplacement. Un déménagement, peut-être."

"Quoi? Pas encore, je viens d'arriver!" s'écria Buffy.

…

Willow regarda Alex. "Buffy vient de crier. Tu l'as entendu?"

"Ouais."

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe là-dedans?"

"Eh ben, madame Ilma dit à Buffy son avenir." répondit-il en souriant.

"Très drôle. Je veux dire, pourquoi a-t-elle crié?"

"Elle a dû lui dire quelque chose que Buffy ne voulait pas savoir."

"Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir?" demanda-t-elle se levant.

"Willow, calme-toi, ya rien de stressant à se faire dire son avenir." dit-il en la faisant rasseoir.

"Mais Buffy le dit elle-même, elle n'a pas d'avenir."

"Buffy a un avenir, tout le monde en a un, qu'elle soit la tueuse ou pas, elle a un avenir." Alex observa son amie se replacer sur sa chaise. "On te croirait en train d'attendre chez le dentiste. Relaxe, c'est juste pour s'amuser qu'on fait ça." dit-il en riant.

"Je connais des activités plus amusantes." soupira-t-elle.

Alex s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains. "Will, si tu veux, on peut partir." Willow secoua la tête. "Pourquoi ça te perturbe autant?"

Willow regarda Alex. Il avait ses beaux grands yeux bruns sur elle et il s'inquiétait. "J'ai juste peur. Si jamais elle me dit que je vais me faire tuer par un vampire demain."

"Elle ne te dira pas ça. Crois-moi, tu ne te feras pas tuer par un vampire demain. Je passerai même la soirée de demain avec toi pour te protéger." lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Il se leva et se rassit à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait enfin relaxer, Alex veillait sur elle, comme il le faisait toujours. Si seulement il pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle était une fille…

…

"Pour conclure, toute votre vie, vous subirez des coups durs, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura toujours quelque chose pour vous remontez le moral après un dur coup."

Buffy remercia la dame et alla rejoindre ses amis. "C'est pas encourageant." dit-elle en arrivant dans la "salle d'attente". "Mais Angel m'aime." continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. "Et je vais rencontrer un homme aux cheveux platine, qui a différents sentiments envers moi."

"C'est bien." dit Willow. "Quoi d'autre?" demanda-t-elle.

"La mort est mon cadeau."

"Quoi?" dirent Alex et Willow en même temps.

"Elle dit que c'est une phrase codée dont j'aurai besoin au cours de mon existence. C'est vraiment pas le genre de phrase que tu as envie d'entendre." expliqua Buffy.

La dame passa la tête à travers le rideau. "Qui est le suivant?"

Willow et Alex se regardèrent, pour savoir qui irait. Finalement Willow laissa Alex y aller. "Vas-y, j'irai ensuite."

Alex suivit la dame dans l'autre pièce. "Asseyez-vous je vous prie." Alex s'assit. "Vous avez l'argent?"

Il glissa le billet sur la table. "Voilà, madame Ilma, vous pouvez commencer."

La dame prit le billet et fixa sa boule de cristal. "Oh! Vous êtes de ceux qui ont déjà trouvé votre âme sœur."

"Quoi? Mon âme sœur? C'est qui?" demanda Alex.

"Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé?" Elle consulta sa boule. "Pourtant je la vois très clairement. Elle fait partie de votre vie."

Alex se souleva de sa chaise et jeta un œil dans la boule de cristal. "Qui est-ce?" demanda-t-il. Il ne voyait absolument rien dans cette boule.

"Oh! Vous n'avez pas encore découvert que c'était votre âme sœur. C'est pour dans quelques mois, ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Vous ne voulez pas me dire qui c'est? Ça faciliterait la tâche."

"Ce n'est pas à moi à vous l'apprendre. Mais ouvrez les yeux, vous la verrez." dit la femme avant de se replonger vers sa boule. "Vous êtes attiré par un genre de femme très étrange, mais elle ne fait pas partie de cette catégorie."

"Si vous voulez parler de ma professeure, c'était une erreur. Elle m'avait ensorcelé." dit Alex.

"Votre professeure faisait partie de cette catégorie, mais votre âme sœur n'en fait pas partie, arrêtez de chercher de ce côté."

"Vous parlez toujours en code? Vous allez pas me sortir une phrase du genre : La mort est ton cadeau? Je n'aime pas ce genre de phrase. Je n'arrive jamais à les déchiffrer, je laisse ça à Willow."

La dame ignora les petits commentaires d'Alex. "Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, monsieur Harris, arrêtez de vous faire passer pour un idiot."

"Vous me traitez d'idiot!" s'écria Alex, en se levant. Elle secoua la tête. "Bon, ça va alors." dit-il en se rassisant.

"Je vois une grande brune, avec qui vous n'avez pas l'air de vous entendre. Vous vous rapprocherez d'elle."

"Qui? Cordelia?" Il éclata de rire. "Je crois que vous vous trompez. Cordelia et moi, ce ne sera jamais autre chose que de la haine entre nous."

"Vous verrez bien." dit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Vous partagerez également quelque chose d'intense avec une femme très forte."

"Buffy? Dites-moi que c'est Buffy!"

"Je ne vois pas l'identité de cette personne."

…

"Elle t'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant?" demanda Willow.

"On aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait rien dire de précis. Elle m'a parlé d'Angel, qu'il allait passer par une période que j'aurais du mal à accepter. Elle a aussi parlé d'un déplacement, comme un déménagement." dit Buffy.

"Quoi tu vas déménager?"

"Non, comme je te dis, elle ne donne pas de détail, donc pas moyen de rien savoir. Peut-être qu'avec un 10$ de plus j'aurais pu la faire parler."

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle dit à Alex?" demanda Willow.

"J'en sais rien. Des trucs incompréhensibles, probablement. Tu lui demanderas, il se fera un plaisir de te répondre."

"Je ne sais plus si je veux savoir ce qui m'attend."

"Pourquoi?"

"D'accord, je veux bien savoir si Alex va réaliser que je suis amoureuse de lui, je veux savoir si je vais me marier, avoir des enfants et tout, mais si c'est pas le cas, est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de le savoir?"

"C'est sûr qu'elle ne te dira pas seulement des bonnes choses, mais c'est la vie."

…

"Pour en revenir à mon âme sœur, vous pourriez pas me donner un petit indice?" demanda Alex.

"J'aimerais bien, mais c'est un des seuls domaines où tout doit se faire par soi-même." répondit la voyante.

"Ce ne serait pas Buffy?"

La dame ne répondit pas, mais Alex voyait bien dans ses yeux que la réponse était négative.

"Si elle fait déjà partie de ma vie c'est que je la connais?" La dame acquiesça. "Je… Je ne trouve pas. Aidez-moi."

"Tu trouveras par toi-même quand tu seras prêt. En attendant, ouvre les yeux. Tu ne pourras pas la trouver si tu n'es pas franc avec ton cœur." dit-elle en posant sa main sur le cœur d'Alex.

Alex haussa les sourcils. "Franc avec mon cœur? Je suis franc avec mon cœur… je crois." La femme secoua la tête. "Vos phrases codées, je déteste ça." dit-il avant de sortir.

Alex retrouva ses amies. "Et puis? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?" demanda Buffy.

"Plein de choses très intéressantes, si seulement j'arrivais à tout déchiffrer!" Il s'écrasa sur une chaise à côté de Willow. "Alors, tu y vas?" demanda-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

Willow hocha la tête et se leva. Elle entra dans la pièce. La femme était assise derrière sa petite table.

"Bonjour, je me demandais si vous alliez venir ou pas. Asseyez-vous."

Willow sourit et tendit le 10$ à la dame avant même que celle-ci ne lui ait demandé.

"Commençons." Elle regarda dans sa boule. "Vous aussi êtes de ceux qui ont trouvé l'âme sœur, mais vous vous savez déjà." dit-elle en souriant.

"Mon âme sœur? Si vous voulez parler d'Alex, je ne crois pas que ce soit mon âme sœur, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi de cette façon."

"Il est très rare de trouver la personne qui nous est destinée, et à un âge aussi jeune, c'est encore plus rare. Mais vous, il y a longtemps que vous l'avez trouvé, n'est-ce pas?"

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Je veux dire que vous le connaissez depuis toujours, vous savez que c'est lui, votre cœur le sait."

Willow sourit timidement. Plus jeune, elle était persuadée qu'Alex était son âme sœur. Elle croyait que c'était l'homme de sa vie et elle le croyait toujours. Mais elle devenait de plus en plus réaliste, il ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle comme elle le voudrait. Mais si cette femme avait raison et qu'Alex était réellement son âme sœur, ça voudrait dire qu'il s'intéressait plus à elle qu'il ne le laissait croire.

"Les hommes sont souvent plus lents à ce genre de choses. Il le découvrira bien assez tôt."

"Je l'espère." dit Willow en riant.

La femme se remit à regarder sa boule de cristal. "Vous avez d'énormes pouvoirs dont vous ne connaissez pas encore la force. Des pouvoirs bien plus grands que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Faites attention, ce pourrait être dangereux."

…

"Alors? Raconte." dit Buffy en incitant Alex à lui dire ce que la dame lui avait dit.

"Elle a dit plein de trucs qui ne veulent rien dire." Il se mit à rire. "Elle a parlé de quelque chose entre moi et Cordelia, je crois." Ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de rire, il entraîna Buffy dans sa rigolade.

"Toi et Cordelia? Tu es sûr?" demanda-t-elle, en s'essuyant les yeux.

"Non, mais elle a parlé d'une grande brune, c'est la seule qui correspond à cette description."

"Quoi d'autre?"

"Elle a parlé de mon âme sœur." dit-il, songeur.

"Oh! Intéressant. Raconte." s'exclama Buffy.

"Je ne sais rien, elle n'a pas voulu me dire qui c'était." soupira Alex.

"Comment ça?"

"Parce que je la connais. Mais je ne sais pas c'est qui." Il se leva et se mit à marcher. "La seule chose que je suis presque sûre, c'est que ce n'est pas toi."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'ai demandé, et j'ai vu la réponse dans son regard."

"Je sais que ce n'est pas moi. Et je crois même savoir qui c'est."

"Quoi? C'est qui?" demanda-t-il en se rasseyant à côté d'elle.

"Je ne te le dirai pas. Ce n'est pas à moi à te le dire."

"Tu parles comme elle."

"Alex, c'est à toi de trouver. C'est déjà bien qu'elle t'ait mis sur la voie."

"Tu ne peux pas me donner un indice?"

"La seule chose que je dirai c'est que n'importe qui ayant des yeux pourrait le dire."

"Quoi? Comment tout le monde pourrait dire qui est mon âme sœur quand je n'en ai aucune idée?"

Buffy haussa les épaules. "Je dis seulement que c'est évident. Ça doit seulement pas être ton heure pour le découvrir."

"Ce serait quand même bien que je le découvre avant que je meure."

"T'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu le découvriras tôt ou tard."

"Je vais demander à Will, elle me le dira, elle."

…

"Votre vie sentimentale prendra un tournant bien différent de celui que vous croyez et avez toujours cru qu'elle suivrait. Mais je peux vous affirmer que ce n'est pas ce qui vous ait destiné. Vous vivrez de belles aventures grâce à ça, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous avez été destiné."

"J'imagine que je vais comprendre tout ça seulement quand ça m'arrivera." dit Willow.

"Vous êtes la seule à avoir compris comment ça marche avec moi." avoua madame Ilma. "Vous êtes très intelligente."

"Merci." Willow se leva, saluant la dame, elle s'arrêta juste avant de traverser le rideau quand la dame lui adressa la parole une dernière fois.

"Faites attention aux forces dont vous ignorez la puissance."

Willow tourna la tête pour demander une explication, mais la dame n'était plus là. Elle sortit de la pièce. "Wow! C'était vraiment… Wow!"

"Je t'avais dit que tu t'amuserais." dit Alex en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en l'entraînant vers la sortie, Buffy à leur trousse.

"Tu nous racontes?" dit Buffy en les rattrapant.

"Elle m'a parlé de mon âme sœur."

"À toi aussi?"

"Oui." répondit-elle simplement, sans continuer, le sourire aux lèvres.

Buffy savait ce que voulait dire ce sourire. Son amie allait enfin avoir ce qu'elle voulait. "Alors, tu le connais?" dit-elle, tout en sachant la réponse.

"Oui, je sais qui c'est."

"Quoi? Comment ça elle te l'a dit? Elle a rien voulu me dire!" s'exclama Alex.

"Elle ne m'a rien dit. Je savais déjà."

"Will? La vieille Ilma m'a parlé de mon âme sœur aussi, et il paraîtrait que je la connais, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire. Et Buffy m'a dit qu'elle savait aussi, mais elle ne veut rien me dire. Tu sais qui c'est?" demanda Alex, en déformant son visage de manière à ce que Willow ne puisse pas lui résister.

"Peut-être…"

"Tu sais? Qui c'est? Qui c'est?"

"Alex, tu dois trouver par toi-même. Ce n'est pas un jeu."

"Pourtant Buffy a l'air de bien s'amuser en ne me disant rien. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit?" demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher. Willow s'arrêta et le regarda. "Elle m'a dit : « N'importe qui ayant des yeux sait qui est ton âme sœur. » Tu te rends compte? Tout le monde sait à part moi."

Willow jeta un regard à Buffy. Elle devait changer de sujet…

Buffy regarda autour d'elle. Dans quelques minutes, la noirceur allait envahir la ville. "Ça vous dirait de faire quelques tours de manège avant de devoir rentrer."

"Will, on va dans les montagnes russes." s'exclama Alex en entraînant sa meilleure amie vers le manège. Il savait pourtant qu'elle détestait les montagnes russes. Buffy les suivait d'un air amusé.

"Alex, tu sais que les montagnes russes me donnent mal au cœur." dit Willow, en suivant son ami.

"Je sais, mais c'est notre dernière chance! La foire quitte la ville demain matin." Il s'arrêta et essaya de faire changer d'avis son amie. Elle lui sourit et il sut qu'elle allait accepter.

"D'accord, mais une seule fois."

Alex fit une petite danse de la joie. "Buffy, tu viens avec nous?"

"Non, je vais vous attendre. La noirceur va bientôt tomber…"

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Alex partait entraînant Willow avec lui, en criant. "OK. On se retrouve dans quelques minutes."

Buffy s'assit sur un banc en attendant ses amis.

…

Cinq minutes plus tard, Willow était penché par-dessus une poubelle. "Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû."

"Mais tu t'es amusé, non?" dit Alex en lui frottant le dos.

Elle se redressa et lui sourit. "Oui."

"C'est pas que je ne m'amuse pas, mais on devrait partir. Je vous raccompagne chez vous et je pars en patrouille." dit Buffy.

Elle raccompagna ses deux amis chez Willow, puis elle partit. Alex avait insisté pour rester avec Willow.

"Alors, tu vas mieux?" demanda Alex, mal à l'aise d'avoir entraîné Willow dans les montagnes russes contre son gré.

"Ça va." répondit-elle. "Tu comptes rester longtemps?"

"Jusqu'à ce que tu me jettes dehors." répondit-il avec un grand sourire au visage.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Willow après avoir salué monsieur et madame Rosenberg dans le bureau.

"Alors? Tu crois que ce que la vieille Ilma a dit va réellement se produire?" demanda-t-il en s'assissant sur le lit de Willow, s'adossant à la tête du lit.

Willow s'assit devant son ordinateur et l'alluma. Puis elle tourna sa chaise vers Alex. "Peut-être, et peut-être pas. Peut-être que seulement en sachant ce qu'on sait, on peut tout changer notre avenir. Pourquoi tu veux savoir?"

"Il y a plusieurs choses qu'elle m'a dit que je n'arrive pas à imaginer."

"Comme quoi?" demanda-t-elle en tapant quelques mots sur son clavier.

"Elle m'a parlé de quelque chose entre Cordelia et moi." dit-il avec un petit rire.

Willow se retourna et le regarda. Son visage, qui était quelques secondes auparavant tout joyeux, faisait maintenant place à une tristesse qu'elle essayait de cacher. "Cordelia?" demanda-t-elle, avant de refaire face à son ordinateur.

"Ouais, mais je n'y crois pas."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre?" demanda-t-elle sans lui faire face. Elle essuya discrètement une larme qui venait de couler le long de sa joue.

"Elle m'a aussi parlé de quelque chose d'intense avec une femme très forte."

Willow se retourna. "Buffy?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas… Mais j'espère."

Elle lui tourna à nouveau le dos. Cette soirée empirait définitivement de minutes en minutes.

"Il y aussi cette histoire d'âme sœur."

"Tu crois que c'est Buffy."

"Non. J'ai vu dans le regard de la voyante que c'était pas elle quand j'ai demandé." Il eut un silence. "Je croyais que tu savais qui c'était."

"J'ai dit que je savais peut-être." dit-elle, insistant sur le "peut-être", un ton d'amusement dans sa voix.

"Qui crois-tu que c'est?"

"Alex, je t'ai dit que je ne dirais rien."

"Alors tu peux me dire qui est ton âme sœur?"

Willow arrêta tout mouvement. Qu'allait-elle répondre? "Tu ne veux pas savoir." finit-elle par dire.

Alex se retrouva aussitôt assis bien droit sur le lit. "Quoi? Comment ça je ne veux pas savoir? Qui c'est? Je le connais?"

"Probablement."

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire?" demanda-t-il en se glissant jusqu'au pied du lit.

"Parce que tu n'aimerais probablement pas savoir."

"Pourquoi? C'est quelqu'un que je déteste, c'est ça? Pas Larry?"

Willow secoua la tête en riant. "Non, ce n'est pas Larry."

"Qui alors?"

"Alex, pourquoi tu veux savoir?"

"Parce que tu es MA Willow. Je voudrais pas que cette vieille folle t'ait balancé dans les bras d'un imbécile."

Willow sourit. Il s'inquiétait encore pour elle. "N'aie pas peur, il n'est pas si imbécile que ça."

…

"Elle n'a rien voulu me dire." dit Alex, en marchant avec Buffy vers la bibliothèque.

"Oh, serait-ce de la jalousie que j'aperçois dans ton regard?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pourquoi de la jalousie?" demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher.

"Willow a trouvé son âme sœur et tu as peur de la perdre. Tu es jaloux."

"Tu sais que je ne m'intéresse pas à Willow comme ça." dit-il en soupirant.

"Cette conversation ressemble beaucoup à une conversation qu'on a eu il y a quelques mois…" dit Buffy en riant.

"Quand?"

"Avec Moloch."

"J'avais raison de m'inquiéter."

"Oui, mais bon. Elle t'intéresse comment alors?"

"C'est ma meilleure amie, elle l'a toujours été."

"Elle ne t'a jamais intéressé plus qu'en amie?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse de la réponse.

"Buffy, c'est ma meilleure amie, je n'ai pas le droit de penser à elle comme ça. C'est ma meilleure amie, je l'ai toujours considéré comme telle."

Buffy garda le silence. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire voir à Alex ce qui était évident pour tout le monde, mais rien à faire.

…

Plus tard, à l'heure du dîner, Alex et Buffy étaient assis à une table et attendaient Willow. "Est-ce que l'âme sœur de Willow est au courant?" demanda Alex, encore curieux.

"Au courant de quoi?" demanda Buffy avant de prendre une bouchée de sa pomme.

"Qu'il est son âme sœur?"

"Ah ça… Non, il ne sait pas."

"Pourquoi tout le monde sait ce que j'ignore?"

"Alex, ouvre les yeux et tu vas voir."

"Ouvre les yeux, ouvre les yeux, c'est ce que je me fais dire sans arrêt depuis hier. Ton idée d'aller voir une voyante n'était pas très bonne."

"Tu semblais avoir aimé ça hier."

"Hier c'était pas pareil."

"C'est vrai. Hier, tu croyais que Willow allait être à tes côtés toute ta vie."

"Arrête ça."

"Pourquoi tu ne te tracasses plus au sujet de TON âme sœur?" demanda-t-elle en appuyant son menton contre sa main et en le regardant.

"J'ai plus important à penser, et puis vous arrêtez pas de me répéter que je vais le savoir quand je vais être prêt, donc j'attends… Tout en gardant les yeux ouverts."

"Serais-tu en train de devenir mature?" s'exclama Buffy.

…

Alex et Willow sortirent de l'école.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?" demanda Alex.

"J'ai une composition en français à faire." répondit son amie.

"On doit la remettre seulement dans une semaine."

"Je préfère la faire ce soir. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

"Pas grand chose." Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence.

Willow se demandait ce qui se passait avec son ami. C'était très rare qu'ils marchaient tous les deux en silence, Alex était du genre à parler sans cesse. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il était en pleine réflexion, ça se voyait.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Je me demandais à quoi tu pensais."

"À cette histoire d'âme sœur."

"Encore?"

"C'est plus fort que moi…"

"Je ne te dirai pas qui c'est…" dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

"J'ai rien demandé." dit-il avec un faux air choqué. Elle se mit à rire. "Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas?"

Elle arrêta de rire. "Quoi? Et à qui?"

"À ton âme sœur."

"Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire?" dit-elle encore perdue. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

"Qu'il est ton âme sœur."

Elle soupira. "Je ne peux pas lui dire. Il le découvrira seul quand il ouvrira les yeux."

"Mais s'il savait, il serait probablement très heureux."

Elle sourit. "Pourquoi ça?"

"Parce que c'est toi."

Elle rougit. "Tu crois ça?"

"J'en suis sûr. Ne doute pas de toi comme ça."

…

Le soir venu, Alex était couché sur son lit et écoutait de la musique, tout en réfléchissant. Depuis qu'il avait vu cette voyante, il n'avait que ça en tête. Quand il ne cherchait pas qui était son âme sœur, il s'inquiétait à savoir qui était celui de Willow.

Tout à coup, il se rappela une phrase que Willow lui avait dite plus tôt: « Il le découvrira quand il ouvrira les yeux. » Il se redressa. "Willow!"

Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers, passa devant le salon sans parler à ses parents, de toute façon, ils ne se rendraient même pas compte qu'il était sorti, et se dirigea chez son amie.

Arrivé devant la maison, il se dirigea à l'arrière et grimpa jusqu'au balcon de la chambre de Willow. Il allait frapper quand il la vit à travers la fenêtre. Elle était à son ordinateur, en robe de nuit, les cheveux détachés, probablement en train de travailler sur sa composition. Il l'avait souvent vu ainsi, mais ce soir-là, il la voyait sous un autre angle. "Comment j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point?" Il frappa à la porte.

Willow sursauta et regarda vers la porte. Elle se calma en voyant le visage d'Alex de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. "Alex! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure? Tu as vu l'heure?" Il secoua la tête. "Il est onze heures et demi."

Il ne dit pas un mot et entra. Il avança vers elle, tout en gardant son regard rivé sur elle. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait. Il approcha son visage de celui de Willow et l'embrassa tendrement. Willow resta surprise. Elle se demandait si ça arrivait vraiment ou si c'était encore un de ces rêves. Un de ces rêves qu'elle faisait si souvent, autant réveillée qu'endormie. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Alex la regarda dans les yeux. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?"

"Tu devais le découvrir par toi-même." dit-elle en sachant immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il s'approcha à nouveau. Cette fois, Willow put profiter pleinement du baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, elle lui demanda : "Comment as-tu su?"

"En ouvrant les yeux…" répondit-il simplement avant de s'avancer pour un autre baiser.

Willow sourit et s'abandonna à Alex. Cette idée d'aller voir une voyante n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise après tout. Elle devait absolument penser à appeler Buffy pour la remercier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur le lit et discutaient, main dans la main.

"Pourquoi tu disais que je ne voulais pas savoir qui était ton âme sœur?" demanda Alex, un peu curieux.

"Pour rien."

"Allez Willow, on est meilleurs amis… et encore plus que ça. On peut tout se dire."

"J'ai paniqué et puis je croyais que je ne t'intéressais pas plus qu'une amie."

"Pourquoi?"

"Le soir où Buffy est revenue de Los Angeles…" dit-elle lentement. "On a failli s'embrasser…"

"Et j'ai paniqué…" la coupa-t-il.

"Quoi?"

"J'ai eu peur que ça change tout. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas embrassé." Il l'embrassa doucement. "Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait."

"Tu crois que si…"

"Je ne sais pas. Il faut croire que j'étais pas prêt." répondit-il avant même qu'elle n'ait terminé sa question.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

"J'ai hâte de raconter ça à Buffy." dit Willow en souriant.

"Alors tout le monde sait que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et personne ne m'a mit au courant?"

"Tu devais…"

"Oui, oui, je sais, le découvrir par moi-même. Mais maintenant que mes yeux sont bien ouverts, je n'ai plus l'intention de les fermer." Il approcha son visage de celui de son amie et l'embrassa.

Willow s'endormit dans les bras d'Alex au bout de quelques temps. Alex, quant à lui, ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil. Il resta toute la nuit à enlacer Willow, en la regardant et en se disant qu'il était le plus chanceux des hommes d'avoir sa Willow pour lui tout seul.

FIN


End file.
